PROJECT SUMMARY The translation of basic research findings to clinical, applied or public health applications is an extremely important focus of environmental health sciences. Over the past few years, the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) has provided a bi-directional infrastructure in an interactive collaborative environment that helps investigators to test cutting-edge hypotheses in integrative translational research on the human health effects of environmental exposures. The IHSFC has provided extensive access for Center members to several well-defined study populations within existing epidemiologic studies, with established databases and archived biological samples, as well as infrastructures and collaborative opportunities for new recruitment and sample collection. In the past funding cycle, the IHSFC assisted with a total of 32 grant submissions, including 20 NIH grants, 11 of which were funded. In this renewal, we will continue providing services in 1) environmental epidemiology, which includes consultation on epidemiologic study designs, questionnaire development, and data analyses; 2) quality control and quality assurance, which includes consultation on human subjects protocols and IRB issues, biospecimen collection, processing, and storage, and biomarker development; and 3) clinical research, which includes support in the identification of appropriate human study populations and identification of clinical investigators for new recruitment in translational studies. We aim to 1) further develop the infrastructures and provide an interactive environment to promote productive collaborations between Center investigators with research focusing on basic and mechanistic studies of environmental health hazards and Center members involved in clinical and population-based epidemiologic studies; 2) enhance access by all Center investigators to newly-identified and existing available study populations, and to provide a variety of useful resources and services relevant to translational research, including archived biological samples from previous and ongoing studies; and 3) strengthen and facilitate the application of basic research advances to real-world public health problems including early detection, exposure assessment and prevention, and treatment of human diseases arising from environmental origins. The IHSFC will continue to provide essential infrastructure in the Center and will continue to significantly strengthening collaborative translational research in the Center, with the overall mission of our IHSFC being to promote the use of human tissues and biospecimen samples by bench researchers.